1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a printing apparatus of ink jet type printer and a printing method adopted in such a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a printing apparatus, there has been known an ink jet type printing apparatus that ejects ink (liquid) to a recording medium (target).
Among such printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus which includes an ejecting section that ejects ink (for example, colored ink) to a medium and an irradiating section that cures the ink by irradiating ultraviolet rays to the inks on the medium. Additionally, through irradiating the ink which is ejected from the ejection section and landed on the medium, the ink is cured and an image is printed. (see, JP-A-2003-191594)
As an image provided by the printing apparatus as described above, the realization of various image representations has been demanded.
Realization of, for example, an image having a glossiness on the surface has been demanded, and in order to respond to the demand, a colorless ink (clear ink) is ejected by the ejection section. Thus, subsequently the colorless ink is ejected onto the colored inks landed on the medium (the ink is cured by irradiation of ultraviolet rays), ultraviolet rays are irradiated to the ink. Thereby a colorless ink layer (flat layer) is formed on the colored inks so that an image having a glossiness as a whole is printed. In addition, there has also been demand to realize an image having a texture. Herein, the image having the texture is referred to as, for example, an image having a stereoscopic effect through the formation of convexities and concavities on the surface.
However, in the related art, the printing apparatus of ink jet type cannot mix an area having a texture and an area having a glossiness in the image. Thus, there is a problem that there are limits to the image representation.